A narrow-frame display product refers to that a ratio of an active area (AA) to a peripheral area is relative large, and a user can acquire a better experience when watching image display. In addition, when a narrow-frame display product, such as a display panel, is applied to a splicing screen, because a frame of a single display panel is very narrow, a width of a spliced seam at a spliced position can be reduced, and an overall display effect of the splicing screen can be remarkably improved. Thus, a demand for the narrow-frame display product in a current market becomes more and more urgent.